Beenie Man
Anthony Moses Davis (born 22 August 1973), better known by his stage name Beenie Man, is a Jamaican reggae and dancehall singer. He is referred to as the world's "King of Dancehall". Davis was born in the Waterhouse district of Kingston in 1973. He was involved in the music industry from a young age and released an album and many singles in the 80's. In the 90's, he started to achieve success in Jamaica and in the later period, in America, Britain and several countries. As with many dancehall artists from Jamaica, he courts controversy with homophobic lyrics and was once was removed from the 2004 MTV Video Music Awards after protests by gay-rights activists. That same year, he was stopped by police at Heathrow Airport in London, after the cancellation of a concert in the United Kingdom. He then issued an apology for the lyrics through his record company. Links to Peel Peel seemed to have discovered Beenie Man in the early 90's and was unaware of some of his homophobic lyrics, that were sung in Jamaican Patoise. Nonetheless, he continued playing material from the artist, but apart from Who Am I and Dude which were released months or years before it became UK hit singles, Peel tended to avoid playing his successful songs such as "Street Life" (#13), "Feel It Boy" (#9) and the "King of the Dancehall" (#14). Shows Played ;1994 * 15 January 1994: ‘No Mama No Cry’ (12 inch)’ (Taxi) *24 June 1994: Mobster (7” single) Kingston 11 *15 July 1994: ‘Press Button (12 inch)’ Rudeboy *22 July 1994: ‘Mobster (7 inch)’ Kingston 11 *12 August 1994: Press Button (12") Rudeboy *20 August 1994 (BFBS): Press Button (12") Rudeboy *09 September 1994: Under Mi Sensi (single) Greensleeves *17 September 1994 (BFBS): Under Mi Sensi (X Project Remix) (12") Greensleeves *September 1994 (BBC World Service): Under Mi Sensi (Jungle Spliff) (X Project Remix) (12") Greensleeves ;1995 *25 August 1995: Murderer (7" - Murderation) Yaga Yaga Prod *08 September 1995: Under Me Sensi (7") Time 1 International *09 September 1995 (BFBS): 'Murderer (Madhouse Murderation '95 Remix (12")' (Priority) *16 September 1995 (BFBS): 'Under Mi Sensi (12")' (Greensleeves) *18 September 1995 (BBC World Service): Murderation (7") Yaga Yaga *23 September 1995: Murderation (v/a album - Dancehall Ole Skool) Yaga Yaga Productions *25 November 1995: Two Sounds (7") Time 1 International *08 December 1995: Two Sounds Jungle (12") Greensleeves ;1997 *17 April 1997: 'Romie (7")' Vibes House *15 May 1997: Weed Dem Out The Dance Hall (7") Black Scorpio *21 May 1997: ‘Weed Dem Out The Dance Hall (7 inch)’ Black Scorpio *29 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Weed Dem Out The Dance Hall (7")' (Black Scorpio) *25 June 1997: Foundation (LP - Presents The Sound Of La Trenggae) VP *10 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Foundation (7")' (Taxi) *17 September 1997: Pure War (single) Shocking Vibe * 10 December 1997: Who Am I (Zim Zamma) (CD Single) Greensleeves ;1998 *13 October 1998: Let Him Go (7") Greensleeves *17 November 1998: Always Be My Baby (shared 7" with Steely & Cleevie - Always Be My Baby / Broke Bottle Rhythm) Greensleeves ;1999 *11 March 1999: Mi Nuh Walla (7") Jammy's *27 July 1999: 'Forget You (7")' (Greensleeves) *12 August 1999 (Radio Eins) (& Antony Red Rose): Ruf Like We (7”) Annex *08 September 1999: 100 Dollar Bag (7” single) Greensleeves *16 September 1999 (Radio Eins): 100 Dollar Bag (7” single) Greensleeves *21 December 1999: 'Ganja Farm (7")' (Pot Of Gold) *23 December 1999 (Radio Eins): Ganja Farm (7") Pot Of Gold ;2000 *27 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Ganja Farm (7") Pot Of Gold *17 February 2000: 'Badda Than The Rest (7") (Black Scorpio) *01 March 2000: 'Badda Than The Rest (7")' (Black Scorpio) *06 June 2000: Be Quiet (7") Shocking Vibes *08 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Be Quiet (7") Shocking Vibes *17 August 2000: Outa Space (UFOs) (CD - Any Minute Now) VP *19 October 2000: Selassie Word (7") Black Scorpio *02 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Selassie Word (7") Black Scorpio ;2001 *18 July 2001: Time (single) Big Jeans *19 July 2001: Dog Like We (7") Young Blood Records *31 July 2001: Dog Like We (single) Young Blood *19 August 2001 (BBC World Service): Dog Like We (7") Young Blood *30 August 2001 (Radio Eins): Dog Like We (7") Young Blood *August 2001 (FSK): Time (7") Big Jeans *02 October 2001: Time (7") Big Jeans *18 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Time (7” single) Big Jeans ;2002 *06 February 2002: 'Murderation' (Xtra Large) *07 March 2002 (Radio Eins): Murderation (7") Xtra Large Productions ;2003 *27 March 2003: Bring It On (7") South Rakkas Crew *08 April 2003: 'Bring it On (7")' (South Rakkas Crew) *17 April 2003 (Radio Eins): Bring It On (7") South Rakkas Crew *24 April 2003 (Radio Eins): In The Ghetto (7") Black Shadow *30 April 2003: 'Row (7")' (King of Kings) *07 May 2003: Bring it On (7") South Rakkas Crew *08 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Row (7") King Of Kings *05 June 2003: 'Row Like A Boat' (12" Single) (Greensleeves) *July 2003 (FSK): Angilito (7") Baby G. Productions *03 July 2003: 'Angilitto (7")' (Baby G) *11 July 2003 (BBC World Service): Angilitto *31 July 2003 (Radio Eins): Angelitto (single) *19 August 2003: Dude (7") Mad House *19 August 2003: Gal Dem Ignition (7") Top Brass *03 September 2003: 'Angilitto (7")' (Baby G) *09 September 2003: Dude (7") Mad House *11 September 2003: Gal Dem Ignition (7") Top Brass *11 September 2003 (Radio Eins): Dude (7") Mad House *18 September 2003: 'Dude (7")' (Mad House) *16 October 2003: Good To Stay (7") Stone Love *22 October 2003: 'Broken Silence (7")' (White Label) *25 October 2003 (BBC World Service): Good To Stay *30 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Good To Stay (single) *November 2003 (FSK): Good To Stay (7") Stone Love Music *03 December 2003: Let Him Go (7") Juvenile *11 December 2003: Greatest Species (7") 40/40 Productions *18 December 2003: 'Dr No' (7")' (Madhouse) ;2004 *06 January 2004: Greatest Species (7") 40/40 *07 January 2004: Dr Know (7") Mad House *22 January 2004: Don't Hate the Game (7") South Block *31 January 2004 (BBC World Service): Don't Hate the Game (7") South Block *03 February 2004: Don't Hate the Game (7") South Block *14 February 2004 (BBC World Service): Don't Hate the Game (7") South Block External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists